sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Luxian World War
Lux is a planet formed millions of years later after Apocalypse, an event in which The Creator and Lucifer fought to a stalemate, practically destroying most of the universe. The universe was created once again with small differences. Lux, this universe's Mobius was brought once more and also had 7 emeralds which were named Aegis Emeralds. The people took these emeralds and built large nations which were blessed by the Aegis Emeralds' power. These nations thrived, though one nation without an emerald grew envious, which led it to declare war against different nations to take their emeralds by force. Terminology Lux: A planet, similar to Mobius, which formed millions of years after Apocalypse. This planet has both humans and Mobian-like species called Luxians who now reside on the planet Aegis Emeralds: Emeralds with mystical power that allow the nations who hold them to thrive and grant a selected few incredible power. Espers: Magical beings summoned to aid their summoners in battle. Memento Mori: A legendary dragon who will wield its strength to stop a deadly enemy from destroying the planet. People blessed with the power of the Aegis Emeralds may become this dragon, under certain circumstances. Belligerents Phoenix Alliance * Vermilion Republic (783,200 troops) Leader: Chancellor Aurum IV * Phion Kingdom (1.2 million troops) Leader: King Odin XIII * United Juun Kingdom (912,890 troops) Queen Naomi II Shining Moon Alliance * Lapis Dominion (3.1 million troops) Leader: President Efrain * Kingdom of Bris (367,100 troops) Leader: Prime Minister Cid * Noglan Empire (901,340 troops) Emperor Augustus LXIII * Yusna Confederation (511,360 troops) Leader: Governor General Marshall * Mythril Federation (occupies; forced to contribute 100,000 troops) Battles Invasion of the Mythril Federation: Soon after the creation of the Shining Moon Alliance, the coalition invaded the Mythril Federation, a nation almost entirely inhabited by humans. The Noglan Empire invaded from the west, Yusna from the north, and Bris from the east. Mythril had no standing military and within a few days was completely captured. The Lapis Dominion took custody of the Aegis Emerald and divided the Mythril Federation for its allies. Battle of Humtown: Using airships developed by the Lapis Dominion, Yusna invaded Humtown, an important industrial city of Phion hoping to cripple their manufacturing. They bombarded the city and with the city being reduced to rubble, General Askaar, of Phion orders the complete use of Espers. With a special squad of powerful magic users, they're able to summon the mighty Bahamut which tears up multiple airships. Though it isn't long before the airships overpower the powerful esper. Askaar orders a retreat as enemy ground troops have begun pouring into the ruined city. After the last of remaining Phion troops have retreated, a long summoner conjures Titan which completely obliterates the city, killing thousands of Yusnan troops. Battle for Stormdrag: General Askaar is tasked with retaking Stormdrag, an important port city which is overrun by the Noglan Empire aided by Lapis built airships. Using 2 battalions to push through the east of the city, Noglan soldiers focus their attention on them while a special unit is sent to destroy a prototype airship which is capable of annihilating cities. It isn't long before the Phion troops are defeated, and Askaar orders another retreat. Before they're able to retreat, the prototype airship appears and bombards the remaining Phion soldiers and unleashes a powerful beam which destroys Stormdrag. First Battle of Archington: The Vermilion Republic sends an invasion force of 45,000 men to take the city of Archington in the Noglan Empire. However, the fleet of naval ships are ambushed before reaching the Noglan beaches. Airships pound the naval vessels and within half an hour, the airships retreat back to shore. With their fleet crippled, Commander Cognito, decideds to continue with the mission though upon reaching the shore, they're attacked by heavy artillery coming from within the city. Splitting up the fleet, the main vessels are used as bait, while the smaller fleet goes around to bombard the city from where the artillery won't be able to hit them. The plan works and the Noglan defenses are weakened. The remaining invasion force swarms the city and drive out any resistance. Vermilion defeats the empire which marks the first victory for the Phoenix Alliance. Karminga Skirmish: Askaar now demoted to Colonel, is sent to intercept a Yusnan company heading to the Shamae river. Having only 100 under his command, the Phion soldiers engage their enemies hoping to earn their first victory for Phion. It isn't until long when reinforcements from Lapis enter the fight and they start massacring Askaar's troops. Askaar himself then enters the fight and is shown to have the power of the Aegis Emerald and strikes down many of his foes. However, in the fight he's wounded, though a small squad of elite soldiers defeat the remaining enemy soldiers. Retaking of Mythril: Phion and Juun unite their troops to create a force to retake the Mythril Federation from the Shining Moon Alliance. With a massive army of airships and ground troops, they quickly break through Yusnan forces. With the aid of the esper Ifrit, small farts are quickly turned to ashes leaving little behind. However with the combined forces of the Noglan Empire, Yusna Confederation, and Lapis Dominion, they're able to halt the invasion force, for a little while at least. Siege of Eyern Tower: With the Vermilion Republic focusing its efforts on the Empire, the Kingdom of Bris uses this opportunity to attack a tower that deploys a large defensive field that instantly stops any vehicles from entering by disabling them. Bris sends tens of thousands of troops to attack a lightly defended tower. Unfortunately for them, is the fact that the Vermilion soldiers had lightly-armored vehicles. Within moments after the Bris troops pass through the field, they're immediately gunned down. Now realizing their error, the leader in charge of the assault calls for an immediate retreat. Battle of Juun City: Noticing that their allies having been losing recently, the Lapis Dominion takes upon itself to defeat the remaining nations, and now the an Aegis Emerald, they're able to use its energy to develop new weapons. Utilizing their prototype airship and sending an invasion force made up of mostly mechs, the Dominion crush through Juun defenses and reach the capital. Upon reaching the capital, the Dominion runs into heavy resistance by soldiers from Phion, Juun, and Vermilion. With their combined efforts, the Lapis Dominion is eventually defeated though the Phoenix Alliance had a large number of casualties. Operation Countermeasure: With the Dominion withdrawing their troops, the Vermilion Republic sends a fleet of airships to attack multiple cities at once, hoping to lower their morale. The Dominion is forced to send regular troops instead of mechs to counter the assault. While not actually capturing most of the cities they were aiming for, the Republic managed to increase Dominion casualties. Mythril Advancement: With troops from the Phoenix Alliance advancing toward the capital of the Mytrhil Federation, the Shining Moon Alliance scramble to increase their defenses. However, with Phion's use of espers, they tear through the defenses laying waste to the Shining Moon forces. Attack on Caslevier: The Dominion has developed a WMD named Merton, a powerful bomb capable of destroying an entire city and has the destructive capability of the esper, Titan. The Dominion drops one of these on the Vermilion city of Caslevier which wipes out the city completely. Category:Stories